


nun's cassette

by sitetau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Childhood Trauma, Creepy, Gen, Horror, Nuns, Religion, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitetau/pseuds/sitetau
Summary: a story from my childhood.
Kudos: 3





	nun's cassette

when i was a kid, i'd spend every summer on a small island on the coast of my country. it was a four-hour drive away from my home along with a half-hour ferry ride.

i didnt stay in an apartment or anything of the sort, i stayed in a thousand-year-old benedictine monastary. not quite common.

my mother met a few of the nuns years back. they were sweet ladies, very hard-working and dedicated to their beliefs. the building was large, it had guest rooms where they insisted we stay. there was a garden with walls that closed off the view of the sea, only sounds of waves and children's laughter passed the walls. to the edge of the garden was a heavy white door leading to the dining room. 

the other side of the monestary was where the nuns lived. it was old, walls breaking away. though, it was much more lively than the vacant guest rooms. my family was the only one staying at the time. 

it was rather claustrophobic, walls keeping away the freedom of the ocean and sunsets. it wasnt really comfortable, to say the least. i loved sitting in the garden, listening to the crashing waves and yelling seagulls. 

my parents were resting back in the guest rooms. they let me bring my toys to the garden so i dont annoy them. typical. 

i was playing and enjoying the sun for a good while, until i heard a creak of a heavy door. that was odd, it was early in the afternoon, dinner is served at seven.

to my surprise, a nun with a forced grin taped to her face stepped out, like she somehow detected i was there.

she was a new nun around, only been here for a couple of weeks. she was quite odd, always a teeth-shining grin on her face. 

since she was newer, she didnt have the typical nun attire. she wore a simple white dress with a black apron contrasting it. 

she noticed me sitting alone and somehow her grin grew even wider. she kneeled down to my small frame and sweetly spoke out to me.

"do you want to watch a cartoon ?"

stars filled my eyes. of course i wanted to, i was a dumb kid. i quickly nodded and gave her a smile. 

there was a television with a vhs player in the dining room. it had a maroon cloak over it, collecting dust most likely. it was never on. i wanted to watch brain-draining colorful cartoons for hours on it. now i had the chance !

the nun quickly stood up and took my little hand in hers, leading me to the dining room. she sat me on a chair by the large table, facing the television. 

for some odd reason, she locked the door. i didnt put much thought into it, i was excited. 

she took the cloak off the television and pulled out a cassette tape. 

"this is a very special cartoon.", she spoke child-like so my simple mind could understand. i waited for her to insert it and turn on the devices.

she quickly and efficiently inserted the tape and turned everything on. 

i was met with a black screen with white text on the screen. i couldnt understand it since it was written in the cyrillic alphabet. maybe the cartoon was quite old. 

the nun turned to me and lifted me up, sitting down on the chair i was previously on and sitting me in her lap. she had a rough grip on me. she seemed excited for the cartoon as well.

there was more text appearing on the screen, for a full minute.

then it all started.

i was automatically assulted with a poor quality video recording. the saturation was high and colors vibrant.

on the screen stood a naked black-haired woman and her little girl. there was no music, but subconsiously i could feel the white noise killing my brain.

the woman stared at the camera, a quick close view of her face in the next scene. she looked very exhausted, heavy bags under her eyes. though the saturation was high, her skin was still very pale. 

out of nowhere, blood was dripping on the screen. the camera slowly moved up,  
showing off her pale legs with faded bruises. then it showed the sorce of the dripping blood. her clitoris. it seemed like it was heavily bruised, maybe cut off. 

i covered my eyes, a quiet gasp. the nun yanked away my hands, gripping my face and forcing me to watch. it started to slowly get intense. some brain-rotting music started playing as shots of the woman from different angles kept appearing on screen. bugs crawled from her eyes, little legs tickling the eyeball. she didnt seem amused at all. she didnt even dare to blink. 

next, a shot of her opening her mouth, a centipede crawling from the back of her throat. my stomach turned. what was this ?

that noise of disgustingly high saturated colors made me sick. 

her eyes spinned, teeth hurt. a soft sob came from her, the audio quality being very poor. 

new teeth rapidly grew on her gums, they were oddly sharp and definitely didnt deserve to be placed there. i had the awful urge to vomit my little organs out. it hurt to watch.

the woman turned to her child and spoke, something along the lines of 'do you want to be safe ?'

the child's face was stained with tears, messy hair and sadness living in her expression. she quietly nodded her head. 

the child was nowhere to be found in the next scene, only a cockroach made its way up the woman's arm. it crawled all the way to her face, until it got to her ear. it wiggled itself inside it. the woman seemed calm. "you're safe now.", she whispered.

shots of warm, fleshy enviroments took the screen as the cockroach made itself at home inside the woman. i was mortified. i tried to wiggle myself out of her grasp but she only held tighter, digging her seemingly bitten nails in my small cheeks. she might've even drew blood from how tight her grip was.

a deeper voice could be heard, demaning to know where the child is. the woman stared blankly as more cockroaches approached her and freely climbed up her body. they made their way to various holes on her body. 

"it's safe now.", static in her voice. 

the screen was washed with spinning colors, hypnotizing and spinning my own eyes. my teeth ached and gold was dripping from my mouth. i could feel little crawls on my eyelids, pulls on my eyelashes. 

i couldn't even notice heavy footsteps making their way to the room. the nun quickly got up and switched off the television. i ended up on the floor, dizzy and mouth watering. 

another nun opened the door, finding nothing unusual in the room.

"we were just watching a silly cartoon.", she smiled confidently like nothing ever happened before.

i couldn't speak, my own spit choked my throat. the other nun quickly left.

"dont you ever speak of this.", her voice stern, grabbing me and shoving me outside to the garden.

the memory never left my childhood. countless nightmares ensued. flooding blood filled my dreams, countless bugs and soft cries. 

the next summer when we came back, there was no sign of the nun. she left. maybe they found out.

**Author's Note:**

> all of this is fictional, only stuff i've had dreams about lately which gave me inspiration.


End file.
